


As curses dictate

by AlwaysAvidreader16



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysAvidreader16/pseuds/AlwaysAvidreader16
Summary: Atsumu takes a deep breath, trying not to panic. Behind him, his brother was attempting to calm his two-month-old son. Cooing at him as the baby wails continuously. That’d become an even bigger problem as they hit the road.But it wasn’t like they had much choice now.Sometimes he wonders how they’d reached this point, despite knowing the answer.It began with a fatal curse and the birth of royal twins.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Things to know for this fic:  
> Omega- Those born with the ability to use magic.  
> Beta- Basically normal people.  
> Alpha- They have superior physical attributes. With training they can preform almost superhuman feats. Often warriors.
> 
> Bearer- Those that can bear children, can be of any dynamic or gender. However, omegas are the most likely to present as bearers and alphas the least likely.

Atsumu takes a deep breath, trying not to panic. Behind him, his brother was attempting to calm his two-month-old son. Cooing at him as the baby wails continuously. That’d become an even bigger problem as they hit the road.

But it wasn’t like they had much choice now.

Sometimes he wonders how they’d reached this point, despite knowing the answer.

It began with a fatal curse and the birth of royal twins.

  


X

  


Atsumu’s earliest memory was from when he was four years old. Crying alone in his dark room, in the middle of the night. He pondered grimly on how that reflected his life. A boy with a burden too heavy for him to carry. He’d felt that burden, even before his father drew him aside at the tender age of six, saying he had something important to tell him.

That night changed both everything and nothing at all.

Atsumu remembers how his father looked, his child self latching on the man’s appearance for some reason. He remembers the formal robes that his father conducted audiences in. Remembers the crown that sat stiffly on his father’s head, as if daring anyone to even try to displace it.

But mostly, he remembers his father’s cold dark eyes, that seemed to reflect nothing, and he wondered if all adults had eyes like that. He wouldn’t know, since the only other adult in his life -at the time- was his nanny, who cared for him and his twin brother in their room.

Their mother died in childbirth, the nanny told them, such a cruel fate for a beautiful young queen to suffer.

He remembers waiting nervously for his dad to speak. Anything to be rid of the crushing silence. But when the king did speak, his voice ringing out like a proclamation, Atsumu wished he could take it back. Even now, with time nearing an end for him, he could barely stand to allow those words to cross his mind.

“Tsumu.”

The first-born jumps, turning towards his twin who was watching him in concern, his son wrapped gently in his arms as the baby’s cries trail off into whimpers. Atsumu’s heart hurt looking at them. Little Rai didn’t know about the deadline they faced. Was unaware of the burden weighing on his uncle’s and dad’s shoulders. Couldn’t possibly comprehend that he’d soon be without a portion of his family.

Osamu’s eyes follow his line of sight and his brother’s shoulders tense, probably following the same line of thought. It was all they could think about recently. Atsumu wishes he could just lie down, sleep, and forget the world. Pretend it didn’t exist. He knew Osamu felt the same, but as usual his brother was proving himself to be stronger than him in a way that Atsumu resented as a child.

Resented and grudgingly admired.

“Tsumu,” his twin whispers, as if there was a soul around to hear them in this cold, dank cavern. “Ready?”

Atsumu takes one last look around the room, at the rocky walls that sometimes leak water and the small wooden bed full of blankets. He stares at the desk that barley manages to remain upright after years of use. At the papers, stacked messily from the endless nights desperately seeking knowledge.

At Osamu, standing calmly by the secret entrance leading out of the palace. His back slightly hunched from the weight of his knapsack and his son in his arms. The look in his usually calm eyes filled with newfound determination. A sense of purpose that Atsumu thought only came from having someone relying on you.

Atsumu looks at all of this and says, “Let’s leave.”

And with that, a new journey began.

  


  


X

  


  


**Ten Years Earlier**

  


“Why do I have to study this stupid shit?” Atsumu grumbles.

The nine-year-old _hates_ studying. Whoever invented school should have been beheaded in his opinion.

His sensei raises an eyebrow.

It was enough to have Atsumu straightening up. Kita sensei, or granny Kita as Atsumu calls her, is an elderly woman known for being a prestigious scholar before she retired. Atsumu’s father had paid her a generous amount to teach the restless prince all about the histories and workings of the world. Atsumu didn’t know why he bothered. All this stuff was useless outside of the classroom anyway.

It's not like Atsumu needed to know who his great-great-great grandfather was and how he singlehandedly ended a gruesome ten-year war. What some dead person did in the past had little to do with him, he convinced himself. Nothing could change the past after all.

“Atsumu-kun,” the woman scolds, gently. It was somehow always gentle with her.

“You will need these lessons for when you become king. A wise monarch learns from past mistakes and successes, so that he can lead his people well and care for their welfare.”

Atsumu huffs. “I’ll be fine without them granny. I don’t need ta know Akai-san’s birthday ta know the result of the war.”

“It’s Akaishi-san, Atsumu-kun, and while that may be true, it’s still respectful to learn about yer ancestors. They may have passed on, but they were people just like ya with lives worth remembering. And we should respect that. Now let’s turn ta the next page.”

Atsumu valiantly suppresses a groan as granny Kita continues. It was seriously unfair that Osamu didn’t have to suffer through this with him.

The thought makes him tense up and he feels a sliver of guilt worm it’s way into his stomach. Nausea overtakes him and he’s barley able to listen to the rest of the lesson. Granny Kita notices his demeanor and decides to have pity, letting him leave 20 minutes early with a kind farewell.

“Make sure ya visit yer father for dinner tonight, Atsumu-kun. He may be busy, but he loves ya very much.” The woman’s expression turns a little sad. “Afterall, yer all he has left little one.”

‘No I’m not,’ Atsumu thought but didn’t say, instead forcing a bright smile. “I will, granny.”

He turns away swiftly, trying to supress the anger growing in his chest. It wasn’t granny Kita’s fault she didn’t mention Osamu at all. It wasn’t even the fault of the staff, who wait on him hand and foot but leave his twin to rot, with only his older brother’s attention to keep him sane and healthy.

After all, to the inhabitants of the castle and the outside world, Miya Atsumu was the king’s only son. An alpha, born to be a warrior king. The last of king Miya’s family.

And Miya Osamu? Younger twin, second alpha son to the line of the Inarizaki throne? Well, he didn’t exist.

  


X

  


Atsumu storms into his room, locking the door behind him, before searching for the silencing charm in his drawers. He applies it and just in case pulls out a second charm, this one to strengthen the door and make it near unbreakable.

The staff know they’re not welcome in the prince’s room, outside of the thirty minutes allotted for cleaning each day, while the prince attended his studies. Atsumu made it extremely clear that he did not want their attention anywhere near his personal quarters otherwise. If he wants food, he goes to the kitchen himself. If he wants a bath drawn, he’d find the nearest staff member to have it ready in the bathroom across the hall.

Though the maids’ gossip about the young prince’s odd behaviour, no one dares to question it and even the newbies are forewarned to not disturb him.

Atsumu might have been concerned by what they said, if he was a different person. But the eldest son rarely cares what others think about him. They could go and shove it for all he cared. They barely knew him, anyway.

The Prince waits a few minutes, listening for any sound of footsteps or the feeling of strange presences. Magic was a force to be wary of, though his people didn’t use it nearly as much as kingdom’s like Itachiyama or Kurasuno did. Atsumu learned from an early age that the walls could have ears and eyes and knew that he couldn’t take any chances with someone watching him.

Once Atsumu feels confident he’s alone, he takes his schoolwork and approaches the fireplace opposite his bed. It was never used, and he’d heard staff members wondering at the point of it. Little did they know, this useless fireplace had a purpose, and it was a special one.

Atsumu reaches out to the surrounding wall moving his hand over it gently until he finds a slight bump -barely noticeable to the average person- in the wallpaper. He carefully lifts the section of paper to reveal another charm, this one far more complex than the ones he’d used on the door. It had been specially ordered by the king to be reusable and long lasting. Atsumu was grateful for that since he didn’t like thinking about what to do if the charm decided to stop working one day.

The prince raises his hand and gently presses his thumb to the middle of charm. It would only work with a fingerprint and a password. One known only to him and his brother.

“Samu.”

There was the sound of a click, followed by a low rumbling. The fireplace swinging steadily inward, revealing a dark hallway leading down from the prince’s room.

The prince picks up the torch from just inside the entrance and lights it, marching confidently down the barren pathway even as the sound of the fireplace shifting back into place is heard behind him.

X

  


It takes about fifteen minutes of walking but eventually Atsumu spots light ahead. He hurries his steps, grateful to be out of the passageway. No matter how many times he’s taken that path over the years, it never got any more pleasant.

The cavern he came into wouldn’t be considered a room in most people’s estimation, but that’s what it’d become to Osamu since the day their father decided he was old enough to look after himself and dismissed their nanny. Or at least his father had used the word ‘dismissed’, but Atsumu wonders if the secretive king really trusted their nanny to keep quiet about them. He supposed the woman could, since no one had found out since she left three years ago.

Atsumu hung the touch on a nearby rack. Other torches lit up the room, though those ones were kept active by magic. The boy then zeroed in on the only bed in the cavern. It was half the size of the one in his room but was stuffed with so many blankets one would wonder if it was secretly a quilt market.

Atsumu smirks, stalking closer to the bed, the smell of rainwater intruding on his noise, before pouncing with a yell. An equally loud shriek was heard as he landed on his twin’s body.

“Tsumu!” Osamu complains, after registering that it wasn’t a threat but just his stupid twin. “I told ya not to do that shit when I’m trying ta sleep!”

Atsumu sticks out his tongue.

“Yer always either sleeping or eating ya lazy sack. It’s not fair that I hafta spend lessons with granny while ya get ta relax! So ya better help me!”

Osamu rolls his eyes, pushing his brother off his bed. “Ya know there’s no point ta me knowing that stuff, it’s not like it’ll matter ta me.”

“Well it doesn’t matter ta me either but I still gotta do it, and as my loving little brother, ya should be helping me to decrease my sorrows.”

“Yer so dramatic.”

“Am not! Yer just lazy and uncaring.” Atsumu knew this wasn’t true but it would be a cold day in the afterlife before he admitted his affection out loud.

Osamu huffs, detangling himself from the blankets with a put-upon air.

“Fine, but only cuz we both know ya’d never get anything into yer thick head without me bashing it in.”

As his brother gets up, his rainwater scent floods Atsumu’s senses and he moves forward to nudge his head into Osamu’s neck and rub against the glands there. Neither of them would acknowledge it out loud but the scenting calms them both down and makes them feel safe. They’d been doing it since they were tiny tot’s barley aware of the world, and Atsumu knew his brother needed it, since the elder twin was the only other living being he had contact with. Their father having decided to deny his existence as well.

Osamu purrs quietly, returning the favour and burying his nose into Atsumu’s neck. Osamu had once told him that he smelled like the air before a thunderstorm, charged and heavy. Atsumu didn’t care too much.

The two eventually make their way to the only desk in the cavern and spend the next few hours bickering and gripping over Atsumu’s schoolwork.

They somehow manage to finish before Osamu’s stomach lets out a loud rumble. The younger groaning and holding his belly like he feared his insides were about to fall out.

“I’m hungry.”

“Didn’t I leave ya extra from breakfast this morning?”

Atsumu was the sole provider of food for Osamu. He would always take extra every meal, claiming he wants snacks in his room for studying. The cooks no doubt wondering how he managed to remain as skinny as he was.

Osamu was addicted to food. Atsumu couldn’t really blame him, since it was one of the few comforts he had. His brother had to sneak up to his room and across the hallway just to use the bathroom. And they always had to be extra careful no one was around to see, lest there be questions about the prince’s whereabouts. Therefore, Osamu usually only went after Atsumu returned from his daily activities and was able to hide in his room.

The younger frowns. “Yeah, but I ate it already.”

“Well dinner will be soon, so just wait till then, alright.”

“Alright.”

They continue chatting till Atsumu’s internal clock nags him that it was time to eat. He returns up the hallway using the talisman on the inner side of the fireplace to open it and return to his room. Somehow the room always manages to feel colder than his brother’s cavern, maybe because he rarely spent time in it.

Heading to the kitchen, Atsumu let’s his mind wander. He could easily walk the route blind folded.

A hand reaches out to hold his shoulder, causing the prince to freeze. There are few who dare lay a hand on him, and he has a bad feeling he knows exactly who it is. The subtle scent of water lily proving him right.

“Prince Atsumu, I believe grandmother asked that ya accompany his majesty at dinner, didn’t she?”

Atsumu groans as he looks into the far too serious eyes of Kita Shinsuke, his sensei’s grandson. How this kid was only a year older than him, he didn’t know. Most of the time he acted fifty rather than ten. Atsumu had honestly forgotten about the conversation he’d had with granny Kita earlier. It hadn’t seemed too important, since he rarely saw his father for dinner despite his sensei’s urging.

“Uh-I’m sure dad’s busy with stuff so—”

“His majesty has ordered that ya be there tonight. He has something he wishes to tell ya.”

Atsumu barely manages to keep a scowl off his face. It’s never a good thing when his father wants to tell him something. The first time that happened….

But Atsumu can’t ignore a direct summons from the king, especially since he sent Kita to fetch him directly. He sends a mental apology to Osamu. Dinner would be late tonight.

  


X

  


The dining hall was exactly what you’d expect from a castle, overly fancy and needlessly big. The table stretching long enough to seat at least twenty people, though no one ever used it except for the king and occasionally Atsumu.

His father was not even there when he and Kita arrived. Typical, that he’d call Atsumu there and then make him wait. The Inarizaki heir swore the old man made him wait for fun. He was probably getting enjoyment out of Atsumu’s squirming.

Kita was taking significantly less joy out of it, chiding Atsumu to sit up straight and cease fidgeting. Easy for _him_ to say. Atsumu would swear up and down that Kita was not human, with his unnaturally perfect posture and manners.

After an hour had passed, Atsumu was fuming and fully intent on leaving despite Kita’s presence. Then of course his father shows up, Atsumu barely holding in the curse words he wanted to spit. Getting on his father’s nerves wouldn’t help him.

The king takes the seat on the opposite side of the table. As soon as he was comfortable, the servants began bringing in food trays, enough to feed a large family. Atsumu wonders if they’d been watching for a cue.

His father didn’t address him, instead beginning his meal in silence. And if Atsumu ate a little more sloppily than usual, well, who could blame him? He does his best to ignore Kita’s judging eyes at his horrible table manners, making sure to set aside some of everything for Osamu.

Finally, his father finishes his meal, daintily patting his mouth with a napkin, before turning to Kita.

“Thank you for your assistance Shinsuke, you’re dismissed.”

Kita bows and leaves the room. Atsumu wishes he could stay. Even the other boy’s stern demeanour was preferable to spending time alone with his father.

The king looks at him for the first time that evening. His eyes betraying no emotion.

“Atsumu, I asked ya ta come so I could tell ya something important.”

Atsumu tilts his head, curious despite himself. “What is it?”

“Has yer sensei taught ya about Itachiyama yet?” Figures he wouldn’t keep up about Atsumu’s education.

“Only the basic stuff. About how they have the biggest omega population in the world and rely almost solely on magic.”

“And what do ya know of the royal family?”

Atsumu hesitates, scouring his mind for any information he could remember from the yawn inducing lessons. He wasn’t very interested in other countries, despite granny Kita insisting he’d need to interact with them someday.

“They, umm, both the king and queen are omegas, with the queen being a bearer. They have three children and one is already married. They’re known fer having the greatest healing magic in the world.”

King Miya nods. “They’re also known fer something else in particular. Do ya know what?”

Atsumu shakes his head and the king smirks. “Curses.”

Atsumu feels the breath leave his body, he barely manages to keep his hand from moving to his stomach.

The smirk on the king’s face twists into a bitter thing.

“Yes, curses. It’s not surprising that a land with so many omegas would be able to delve into all forms of magic, even those considered vile. Not that those fools care. They only want power.”

Atsumu was having trouble breathing. Was his father really implying what he thought he was?

“Itachiyama’s history is filled with violence. It’s expected that when our ancestor put a stop to their wickedness, they would try to get back at him.”

“T-then y-ya mean, they’re the ones who cursed our line?” They’re the ones that caused this? That forced Osamu into hiding? That deprived both twins of the ability to live normal lives?

Atsumu closes his eyes, unable to stop the memory of that night when his father first told them about their family curse from entering his mind.

  


X

  


“Father, where are we going?” Atsumu asks, impatiently.

He hated how dark it was and his nerves were acting up. He held tightly onto his brother’s hand. Osamu squeezing back. When his father pulled the six-year-old aside, he’d been excited that the man had decided to spend time with them. His father was usually too busy working and rarely spoke to either twin. Atsumu hopes that’s going to change now.

So when the man had not only came to their room but also showed them the cool secret passage, the twins had been ecstatic. They babbled till the king firmly beckoned them on.

“I have something very important to tell ya, but not here, follow me.”

The twins follow, panicking when the fireplace shuts behind them despite their father’s reassurance that they weren’t trapped.

They came to a wide space, still so dark that Atsumu could barely make out his hand in front of his face.

Osamu moves closer to him, silently seeking comfort as well as providing it.

The torch in their father’s possession wasn’t nearly enough to see by. The king scanned the area, searching for something. The silence down here was unnerving and Atsumu wished their father would just tell them what he needs to, so they could leave.

“This’ll do.”

He turns to the twins. “Osamu come here.”

The younger twin moves forward reluctantly. The king puts a hand on his shoulder. The most contact the two have had since Atsumu could remember.

“This will be yer new room, child.”

Osamu’s eyes widen.

“What?”

“WHAT,” Atsumu screeched, “Why does Samu hafta stay down in this creepy place?!”

“Ya know ya can’t be seen together by others.”

“I know ya said that but—"

“There are no ‘buts’ Atsumu. The two of ya were nearly caught last time. And now that you’re old enough, others are starting to notice yer different personality traits. We can’t risk anyone realizing yer two people.”

“But why,” Atsumu demanded.

It didn’t make sense to him. It had been a rule drilled into their brains since they were old enough to understand words, that they couldn’t leave the room together. That they could only go out one at a time.

Being small children, they didn’t question it. Instead treating it like a game. Their nanny encouraged them to pretend to be the same person to trick others and the twins played along. But soon the game got boring. Atsumu complained about not being able to go out and play with Osamu. They were getting sick of being cooped up.

Their nanny managed to distract them with other games. In that time the brothers didn’t see others much, and never in their room.

But they’d been fine. Until the two managed to get away from the nanny a couple days prior and sneaked down to the kitchen. It was the middle of the night and there was no one around; but their nanny still threw a fit when she found them two hours later. Ransacking the food storage.

His father peers down at him. “That’s what I’m here ta tell ya. I realise its best that ya understand the situation yer in. Have ya noticed the marks on yer stomachs?”

The twins frown.

“We thought they were birth marks,” Osamu whispers.

The king considers this. “I suppose in a way they are, but have ya noticed the marks getting bigger?”

Atsumu has noticed that the black splotch on his tummy was stretching but the nanny told them not to worry about it. The twins share a look.

“Traditionally birthmarks do not expand, but yours are unique,” he pauses. “That’s because yer’s are the result of a curse.”

“C-curse?”

“Yes. An old one at that. Did ya know that twins run in the family?”

They shake their heads.

“I suppose that’s not surprising since yer the first ta have been born within the last century. Yer great-great-great-great grandfather also had an identical twin. Sadly, he was killed in the war that raged at the time. Our ancestor grieved and vowed on his life to end the war himself, so his brother’s spirit could be at peace.

“However, ending a war is hardly a simple task and it took him three more years of work before finally signing a tentative peace agreement. The agreement didn’t last long though, the stirrings of violence continued and the people of Inarizaki struggled against the magical might of their foe. Finally, our ancestor realised that peace talks wouldn’t work on those blood seeking vermin and he brought it upon himself to do one of the foulest deeds.

“He set up a trap fer the foe’s royal family and had them assassinated in secret, staging it as a burglary by bandits. It crushed the enemy’s will to fight better than any peace talks could. The throne was taken over by a distant cousin of the deceased family, who promised peace upon his coronation. And for a while, that remained true.

“But the blood of villains still ran through that man’s veins, and he gathered powerful mages in secret. These mages believed in reincarnation and they knew that the Inarizaki king had a twin who he loved dearly. They were not satisfied with only hurting him, so they created a powerful curse that would infect any twins born into his family line.”

Here their father stops, uncaring as he said, “The curse was placed so that the next set of twins in our line would die after 21 years of life, just enough time to be an adult, before everything is taken away.”

The twins pale, unable to believe what they were hearing. Twenty-one years? A set date on their lives? But even if that was true, they still didn’t understand why…

“Why can’t we go out together father? Why do we have to hide from people?”

“Only Osamu will need to hide, Atsumu will continue his duty as prince.”

“But why?”

Why, why, why, it seemed to be the only word Atsumu could think of, the only word he could hang onto in this crazy situation.

The king sighed.

“I’m afraid that has to do with an event that happened several years after yer ancestor passed on. A powerful oracle gave a prophecy regarding the ill-fated twins that spooked the people of Inarizaki. It was said that they would cause the downfall of the kingdom. People fear death and so it was decided that any twins born into the royal family, shall be slain for the preservation of our country.

“If anyone were to find out about ya two and it spread, yer blood would be spilled by the people and there would be nothing I or anyone could do about it.”

Their father knelt down in front of them, and for the first time Atsumu thought he saw something soften in his eyes.

“Do ya understand now Atsumu? Don’t ya want to protect yer brother?”

“Of course I do!”

“Then ya must make sure that no one ever sees ya together. Ya must make them believe that Miya Atsumu is the only prince that dwells within these walls. In doing so ya will be able to spend the years up to adult hood together, which is far more than ya would get otherwise.”

Atsumu gulps, in front of him Osamu was valiantly holding back tears. Atsumu had already lost that fight.

That night was the first that Atsumu and Osamu spent in different places.

  


X

  


Atsumu shakes his head harshly, trying to dislodge the memory. The king watches from his seat, seemingly allowing time for him to pull himself together before continuing.

“Yes, my son, it was indeed their doing. And those people that have caused such suffering have now come ta me with an interesting proposition.”

Atsumu sat up straighter. It seems his father was getting to the point of the conversation.

“Ya know that Inarizaki and Itachiyama have never been on good terms. Even when we are not actively fighting, that hardly means that all is well. The current king of Itachiyama recently sent me a letter declaring that he wishes ta change that, that he wants to put the follies of the past behind us and move into an amiable future.”

Atsumu’s brow furrows. Whatever he’d been expecting after his father’s revelation, it wasn’t this. Wasn’t the man going on about how villainous Itachiyama was only minutes ago? But now he was speaking of a bright future together? It didn’t make any sense.

“The proposal was an arranged marriage to bind our families together. Atsumu, ya were requested to be engaged to the youngest Sakusa child. In exchange for a finalized peace agreement, as well as access to Itachiyama’s magic and fair trade between our countries.”

The man pauses. Atsumu feels ready to pass out. Forget the curse, he was going to die from a heart attack right here and now.

“Ya said no, right father?” After all, the king’s dislike for Itachiyama was apparent to anyone who’d even mentioned the topic in front of him.

“On the contrary, I accepted.” Well shit.

“Why?!”

“Because it is necessary ta do what’s best fer my people and the new trade with Itachiyama will help them. It will save lives in the famine struck countryside and make life easier with the greater access to magic spells and textbooks. As much as I’d rather stab myself in the foot than allow vermin on my land, it is not all up ta me.”

The king frowns. Gaze drilling into Atsumu.

“It also helps with our heir situation, as early marriage is expected with royals. Ya shall be married when the Sakusa child turns eighteen, he’s a few months younger than ya so there’ll be some time ta prepare. We will go into my expectations of ya once yer older, but for now, king Sakusa and I have arranged a meeting for ya to get to know each other. They will be arriving in the summer, so take these next few months to prepare. I expect that ya won’t let me down.”

And with that, the king left the room.

  


X

  


Atsumu has no idea how he made it back without collapsing. He barely remembers to bring along Osamu’s food and water, as he floats like a ghost through the castle halls, getting a few concerned looks from the servants. Luckily no one moves to stop him. He had no idea what he’d do if they tried.

The journey to Osamu’s cavern felt like a century. As he approaches, he catches the strong scent of rainwater, Osamu clearly worrying and irritated by his lateness.

“There ya are, Tsumu! What the heck took so long, I’ve been starving down her—” His brother’s rant suddenly cuts off but Atsumu can’t find the strength to raise his head, staring at floor like it held the answers to all his problems.

“Tsumu…ya alright? No don’t answer that, ya look like yer about ta fall over. What the heck happened?”

Atsumu didn’t respond and his brother’s scent became increasing agitated.

“Tsumu, look at me will ya!”

A pair of slender hands take hold of him, guiding him to the bed. The twins would often sleep down here and Atsumu felt comfortable with the fluffy blankets enclosing him. Osamu guides his head to his neck, scenting in an attempt to help. Atsumu wonders how bad he looks, to get his bottomless pit of a twin to ignore the food in his sack, in favour of scenting.

A sudden fatigue takes over his body and the young prince finds himself unable to keep his eyes open. Drifting to sleep in the comfort of his sibling’s arms.

  


X

  


The next few months fly by, as Atsumu does his best to keep busy and not think of his impending meeting with his fiancé. It didn’t take Osamu long to drag it out of him and he was just as freaked out, though not as verbally so. Osamu tried talking about it with him. What did he think Sakusa would look like? Would he be nice or a jerk like Tsumu? (Oi!) Would Osamu be able to see him?

Atsumu tries his best to change the topic whenever it came up, but Osamu was just as stubborn as his twin at times.

“I’m going ta see him,” Osamu declares, unwilling to take no for an answer.

“And how are ya gonna do that? Have ya already forgotten what father said?”

“They won’t see me if I sneak.”

“And how are ya gonna sneak when there are servants all around?”

“I’ll just hafta take a path no one else knows about.”

Atsumu scoffs, no one could ever call Osamu the smarter twin when he spoke nonsense like this.

“Well I guess ya better get ta work finding that secret path then.”

His twin nods, fierce and determined. Atsumu thought that would be the end of the conversation. But a week before the meeting, Atsumu goes down to the cavern as usual, only to find a giant hole in one of the walls that he could have sworn wasn’t there in the morning.

“What the heck?!”

He throws his knapsack on the bed and searches around for his twin, not finding any sign of him. Atsumu begins to panic, his mind inventing all kinds of awful reasons for the situation. Had someone dug a tunnel and kidnapped his twin? Or worse, had he been found by some sort of huge mole creature that stumbled upon him while digging holes though the underground? Just as Atsumu was seriously considering how to rescue his brother from a giant man-eating creature, the scent of rainwater and his twin’s obnoxious voice fills the room.

“Oh, yer back already Tsumu?”

There, from the newly formed tunnel emerges his brother, covered in dirt and who knows what else, looking far too pleased with himself for someone that nearly gave Atsumu a heart attack. Then again, that jerk might actually take pleasure in scaring him half to death.

“What the heck are ya doing and where’d that hole come from?!”

Osamu’s grin widens. “I was looking around ta see if there was a secret entrance in the cavern similar ta the one in yer room and one of the walls sounded kinda funny, so I whacked it with the hammer. The wall collapsed, revealing this cool tunnel.”

Atsumu gaped at him, mind scrabbling to catch up.

“That’s what ya wanted a hammer fer? Wait, what if ya brought down more than just that part of the wall, ya idiot! Ya could have been crushed by falling rocks or something!”

Osamu just shrugs and he fights the intense urge to strangle him. His problems would be so much easier if he was an only child.

Atsumu grimaces, shaking the thought away.

Meanwhile, Osamu has taken the knapsack from the bed and begun to chow down. Atsumu wrinkles his nose.

“Ya haven’t even washed up yet scrub.”

Osamu grumbles something that sounds suspiciously like ‘don’t care,’ while Atsumu questions his sanity. Looking back at the new opening, he wonders where it could lead, if it could really be one of those secret passages Osamu swore to find.

“Hey Samu, didja see where it led?”

“Only a little bit, I just got it open an hour ago and was starving, so I haven’t gone in too far, also I…"

“Also what?”

“Its nothing.” To anyone who didn’t know him, Osamu would come off as cool, maybe even indifferent, but Atsumu was trapped in close quarters with him for years before they were separated. He could detect the slight change in body posture that said Osamu was feeling nervous, even a bit ashamed.

His brother was even avoiding direct eye contact, something he usually never did. Atsumu mulls it over before it suddenly clicks.

He smirks. “Awww, was little Samu scared ta explore the scary tunnel all by himself?”

Osamu glares, swallowing the last of his meal with a big gulp. “Was not. I just didn’t have the time yet.”

“Don’t worry, yer brave big brother will protect ya from the scary dark.”

“Shut yer trap, it’s not like that!”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. I was just doing ya a favour by waiting fer ya, since I didn’t want to deal with yer whining from being left behind.”

“Whatever ya say baby brother.”

“Screw ya.”

Atsumu snickers, but he did want to explore the tunnel with Osamu. They’d never gotten to do anything this adventurous together before. Not that he’d let Osamu know that.

“Don’t worry, we can go after ya wash off. I’ll even be nice and hold yer hand.”

Osamu rolls his eyes, clearly done with his brother’s bullshit.

“Fine.”

After a thankfully uneventful trip to the bath, Osamu stands freshly clean in front of the tunnel with Atsumu.

“Ya ready?”

“Hold on.” Osamu grabs a torch, one of the magic ones that didn’t go out, since they had no idea how far the tunnel went. Atsumu needs to be back by morning to attend classes, so the two waste no more time entering. The passage was too clean cut to be anything but man made and Astumu wonders who went to the trouble of digging it out just to forget about it later.

It was clear no one had been down here in a long time, as enforced by the third giant cobweb he walks into, much to Osamu’s amusement.

The twins bicker quietly, just to hear something other than deafening silence. Atsumu didn’t know how long they’d been walking, though it felt like hours. He did notice that the passage sloped and twisted in areas, not going in a straight line. Luckily, it’d been one path so there was no chance of getting lost.

At least it _was_ one path, until they came upon another cavern that had four branching paths besides the one they’d come from. Osamu’s eyes lit with interest while Atsumu looks around inquisitively.

“Where do ya think these paths are supposed ta go?”

“Don’t know, but I’m gonna find out.”

“Let’s go back fer now, we can’t risk getting lost.”

“Who’s the scaredy fox now Tsumu.”

“Hey! Yer not the one Kita-san will kill fer skipping out on his granny’s lessons. I’m on a deadline okay?”

Osamu moves forward, gathering a bunch of rocks that litter the cavern floor.

“Oi, what are ya doing?”

Instead of answering, his brother moves the rocks to the entrance of the path they emerged from.

“There. Now we won’t get lost ya big baby. Let’s go down one more tunnel before leaving alright? Or are ya too chicken?”

Never one to back down from a challenge, he strides down the tunnel directly opposite them, leaving Osamu to catch up. The two shove at each other, gradually picking up the pace before full out racing down the tunnel. Atsumu sees an opening up ahead, just making it out before Osamu and turning to gloat.

“Ha I win!”

“No fair! Ya aren’t the one who has to hold the torch!”

“Yer just making excuses for being a turtle.”

“No I’m no—”

Osamu suddenly freezes, eyes going wider than he’d ever seen on his normally calm twin.

“What’s wrong?”

Osamu seems to be struck speechless, pointing wordlessly upwards.

Atsumu raises his gaze as well, gazing in wonder as he finds himself confronted by the last thing he’d expected from an underground tunnel.

The starry night sky.

The air was crisp and clean; in the distance Atsumu could make out trees and rooftops. They’d somehow ended up outside. Not only outside, but outside the castle walls. Fortunately, there was no one around at this time of night to question their presence. They were alone at the base of a small hill, several miles outside the capital city.

“Woah, this is so cool!”

He turns excitedly to his twin. “Can ya believe this Samu?! We’re outside the castle!”

Osamu didn’t move his gaze from the stars, having lost room in his world for anything but them.

“Hey Samu.” Atsumu elbows him, startling the other and drawing his eyes back to him.

“Ya it’s nice.” Back to the stars as if drawn by a magnet. “Really nice.”

As he watches his twin star gaze, it hits Atsumu harder than the hammer his twin used that while he was allowed out to play in the palace garden, Osamu hadn’t been allowed out of the cold walls of the palace and the rocky tomb of his cavern. Had his twin even had the chance to really feel the wind on his face as he ran in the sunlight?

The answer was a resounding no and Atsumu’s stomach tied itself into knots. Osamu had seemed alright, bickering with him over homework and such as he always did, eating like there was no tomorrow, that Atsumu hadn’t really thought too much of the basic things he’d been lacking.

The older twin takes a deep breath and makes a silent promise to the stars. No longer would Osamu have to stay cooped up all day. Atsumu would figure out a way to let him wander the outside world once again.

* * *

  



	2. Chapter 2

They manage to return just before sunrise, Atsumu getting only a couple hours sleep before being woken by Kita-san for breakfast. Good thing he decided to stay in his room instead of with Osamu.

He could barely keep his eyes open while bringing Osamu his share of breakfast, his twin sleeping the entire time. Atsumu drags himself to his lessons, receiving a scolding from granny Kita for the bags under his eyes. He claims that he was having trouble sleeping and was ordered to the doctor for a sleeping talisman.

The doctor explains that it helps by warding off nightmares and encouraging good dreams. Atsumu couldn’t say he minded. He needs more good things in his life, even if they were only dreams.

Of course, that didn’t stop Osamu from teasing the heck out of him when he applied the spell by sticking the talisman on his forehead. He’s too drained to care though, so he pushes his twin into the blankets for a cuddle, ignoring the complaints that he was crushing him. Between the two of them, Osamu was the heavier one, so he had no room to talk.

X

The meeting day arrives and Atsumu’s determined to put on his most confident face. He was one of the coolest and most awesome people out there and today he would prove it. Osamu snickers as he pulls on his formal wear; claiming it makes him look like he’s playing dress up. Atsumu pouts and ignores him. The Yukata he chooses displays the Inarizaki colours; black with white outlines and a red fox stitched neatly near the leg. Only the king was permitted to wear a crown in Inarizaki, so at least Atsumu didn’t have to worry about that.

Osamu was put out that he couldn’t see the prince but vowed to try to catch a view from Atsumu’s room anyway. He trusts his twin to be cautious enough in avoiding the maids, since he knows their cleaning schedule as well as Atsumu does.

He takes a quick peek upwards, but his room’s window was quite some distance from the main doors. Osamu was going to be disappointed with the view. Loud shouts draw his attention to the gates as guards rush to open them. The sight of a large entourage greeting them as an enormous black carriage drives through, pulled by exotic horses. Atsumu’s father steps forward in preparation to greet the guests.

The first out of the carriage was a boy around his age, with tawny brown hair and the strangest eyebrows he’d ever seen, somehow appearing oval in shape. The boy smiles brightly at Atsumu and he realises this must be his fiancé. He approaches, making sure to put as much swagger into his steps as possible just as a lady follows behind the boy. She didn’t seem old enough to be his parent, but then Atsumu had never been the best at judging age.

‘Act cool, _be cool_ Atsumu, ya got ta impress him.’

Atsumu stops at a polite distance and bows to them.

“Welcome yer highnesses. I’m Miya Atsumu, crown prince of Inarizaki, allow me ta be the first to offer my thanks fer making the long journey to spend time in our noble kingdom.”

Hah, take that Kita-san, Atsumu can do manners if he wants to. The lady smiles at him while the boy returns the bow.

“Thank you, we’re thankful as well that you would open your home to us.” The woman’s black eyes sparkle. Literally. Atsumu blinks twice, wondering if it has something to do with the strong magic the Itachiyama royals are supposed to have.

She turns to greet his father. Atsumu knows they’ll be busy discussing ‘adult things’ for a while, so it was his job to keep his fiancé entertained.

He extends a hand. “Come with me, Sakusa-kun, I’ll show ya around.”

Sakusa flushes. “Uh, I think you’ve got the wrong idea. I’m not Kiyoomi.”

Who the heck was Kiyoomi? For the first time in his life, Atsumu finds himself honestly regretting not paying more attention in class.

Before he could come up with anything to say, (not?)Sakusa goes back to the carriage, peering inside.

“C’mon Kiyoomi, you promised aunty that you’d try!”

An indistinguishable murmur was heard and Atsumu realises there’s someone still inside. The tawny haired boy was urging whoever it was to come out, but they didn’t seem to be budging.

Atsumu moves up beside him, noting the prevalent scent of almonds, and something else he can’t quite place.

The carriage interior was shaded but Atsumu can still make out the form of another boy hunched up on the seat. Wait a minute…he swung his head between the newcomers. He hadn’t been told that the foreign prince would be bringing along a playmate. And worse, he had no idea which of them was supposed to be his fiancé. Atsumu felt his ears heating up as the kid beside him started resorting to threats to get the other to move.

“I swear Kiyoomi, if you don’t come out right now, I’ll put bugs in your bed.” The black-haired boy grimaces. As if that was the worst thing he could possibly imagine happening to him. Atsumu would really like to invite him to trade lives. He squashes the lingering feeling of resentment. It wasn’t actually these boys’ fault he was cursed. They weren’t alive back then either. Besides his father would kill him if he didn’t at least pretend to play nice with them.

When he still doesn’t move Atsumu decides to take matters into his own hands.   
  


“Hey there, umm Kiyoomi, we have a nice room waiting for ya if you’d like to rest. Just follow me.”

Kiyoomi turns his attention to Atsumu, staring as if he hadn’t even realised he was there. Atsumu felt a bit offended.

After a staring contest that Atsumu would later brag he won, Kiyoomi carefully moves out of the carriage and they make way for him. Sakusa(?) smiles at him. Nodding at Atsumu encouragingly. The black-haired boy hunches in on himself and takes a few steps back, trying to put as much space as possible between them.

Then and there Atsumu decides he’s going to enjoy annoying the heck out of him. So long as he wasn’t—

“Sakusa Kiyoomi.”

“What?”

“My name.”

“And I’m his cousin Komori Motoya, sorry for not telling you earlier.” The brown-haired boy remarks sheepishly.

Atsumu internally curses. Well shoot, his father specifically demanded he be nice to his fiancé…

“Can we go inside now? I don’t want to spend any longer than I have to around here.”

…then again, surely his father could make an exception for an asshole like this.

Atsumu beams at him.

“Sure Omi-kun!” He ignores the twitch that earns him. “I guess yer too delicate ta handle the scary outside world, so let’s get you all prim and proper inside.”

Sakusa glares and Atsumu smirks back. Komori stands between the two, clearly regretting his life choices.

The rest of the day turns out to be just as unpleasant. The Itachiyama prince was unsatisfied by the state of his room and asked for cleaning supplies.

“Ya know, the staff already cleaned this place top to bottom, Omi-kun.”

The foreign prince ignores him, seeming to deem household chores more important than his fiancé. Komori was at least nice enough to apologize on his cousin’s behalf. Claiming that Sakusa was just like that and Atsumu shouldn’t take it personally.

Atsumu does his best to grin and bear it. He’d promised a good first impression after all. But tomorrow? Tomorrow would be different. He storms back to the cavern to complain to his brother about the jerk. But all he receives in return was, “Oh, you should get along perfectly then.” Honestly, there was no loyalty here.

What’s worse was that with Sakusa’s presence, Atsumu would have even less time to spend with his brother, and it would be that much harder to smuggle him the food he needs.

“Just get more in the morning, Tsumu, I doubt the prince will wake up early anyway.”

Atsumu agrees, getting up at the crack of dawn the next day to sneak down to the kitchen.

Only one problem…Sakusa apparently _did_ get up early. Atsumu can’t believe his ears when the sound of swords clashing rings out despite the sun barely peaking over the horizon. Even the knights didn’t get up this early.

He peeks out the hall window into the training grounds, just to make sure he isn’t hallucinating. There stand two small boys, weapons in hand, performing what seems to be a practice duel.

Atsumu gawks. His father hadn’t even allowed him to touch a sword yet, telling him that he would start his training in a year, when he was old enough to be trusted with a weapon. As an alpha it was expected that Atsumu would excel in physical arts like sword play and yet these two omegas were already wielding weapons with ease despite being his age. Atsumu feels a strange mix of jealousy and competitiveness swell up. He wouldn’t lose to these two.

“Yer highness.”

Atsumu jumps, turning to meet the steady eyes of one Kita Shinsuke, who was of course up at this time like the scary, crazy person he was. Atsumu panics.

“I wasn’t spying!” Way to go Atsumu, totally not suspicious or anything.

Kita raises a single perfect eyebrow, and Atsumu knows he’s screwed.

“I’ve never seen you up this early before yer highness, is something wrong? Or did ya spend too long thinking of our guests yesterday and decide to try and avoid them fer as long as possible?”

‘How does he know?’ Atsumu was sure the beta must have some kind of mind reading abilities. Screw omegas and their curse magic, Kita was definitely the bigger threat here. There were days that Atsumu was sure the boy knew all his secrets and was just waiting for Atsumu to break down in front of him.

“N-no, of course not. I just happened to wake up hungry and wanted some snacks.” It wasn’t really a lie, so could Kita stop staring at him like that please?

  
“The kitchen staff aren’t up yet but I could help make something if ya’d like.”

“Sure.”

The two travel to the kitchen, Atsumu wondering if Kita would be willing to make the extra Osamu would need for the day without raising questions, but the beta was fine with the request. Peacefully molding onigiri with steady hands. Atsumu watches quietly.

Not for the first time, he wishes Osamu could be here as well. His brother always lit up at the idea of food and watching Kita masterfully crafting the onigiri would make his day. Not for the first time, Atsumu wonders if it was worth the risk of sneaking his brother down to the kitchens. Surely no one would notice at night, right?

Kita sets the fresh onigiri down in front of him. He eagerly digs in, only to stop as a distinctly sour taste floods his tounge.

“Umeboshi?! Why Kita-san?!”

“Its good fer ya, we don’t want you getting sick yer highness.”

“Yer gonna make me cry.”

Kita only smiles at his accusation, continuing to make more of the accursed umeboshi filled onigiri.

He eyes them morosely, before an idea pops up that has him smirking. He wouldn’t be the only one whose mouth suffered today.

The prince finishes eating and puts the rest in his knapsack, bidding Kita a hasty goodbye.

X

As he makes his way back, the sound of metal striking metal reminds him of his earlier problem. “Dang are those two still at it?”

He looks out to the courtyard to find that _yes_ , the Itachiyama royals weren’t done. By now they’d been joined by some of the castle guard, who regarded the youngsters with surprise and awe. Some even cheering them on.

‘They’re not _that_ good.’ Atsumu convinces himself, but deep down he knew it was a lie. The smooth movements that both Komori and Sakusa were showcasing only came from years of practice. Which made him wonder when they’d started, before deciding it didn’t matter. He’d catch up to them soon anyways.

The wiggling idea from earlier settles in his head and before he can think twice about the potential consequences, Atsumu was strolling out into the courtyard, the guards hastily bowing to him. Even Komori stops to bow and Atsumu can’t help preening a little. His fiancé of course seems dead set on pretending he doesn’t exist. Choosing instead to wipe his face with a towel.

Atsumu wasn’t letting him get away with that today though.

“Hey Omi-kun!”

The prince’s twitching at the nickname would never get old. “I saw ya were working hard so I was nice enough to get ya something ta eat. Need to keep up yer energy after all.”

Komori smiles. “Thank you prince Atsumu.”

Sakusa stares at him suspiciously. Atsumu grins, pulling out a water jug and the onigiri, eager to witness the sour prince’s reaction to the equally sour treat.

“These onigiri were made by Kita-san, they’re really good, ya should try one.”

He offers the food to Sakusa, whose expression clearly stated he’d rather chew off his own arm than take anything from Atsumu.

“Kiyoomi,” Komori warns. “Remember what your sister told you last night.”

The warning seems to work and Sakusa snatches the food, then proceeds to back up a few feet as if staying too close would kill him.

Atsumu watches eagerly as he nibbles it, waiting for him to get to the best part.

It got a reaction, just not the one he wanted. The Itachiyama prince pauses as the umeboshi filling enters his mouth. But where Atsumu was expecting disgust, he instead got shining eyes. _Literally_. What the heck was up with this family?

Sakusa began eating faster and Atsumu could only stare as something that could almost be described as pleasure washed over his face. Komori smiles at his cousin before turning to Atsumu.

“That was really thoughtful of you, prince Atsumu. How did you know that umeboshi is Kiyoomi’s favourite food?”

Atsumu hadn’t known any such thing but like hell was he going to admit it.

“I’m glad he likes it, I asked Kita-san to make more of them with this filling, so he can also have it for lunch,” he says, ya know, _like a liar_.

Komori didn’t know any better though, so he happily accepts a few more onigiri from Atsumu.

“Yer welcome, Omi-kun,” he prompts.

Sakusa glares before offering a quiet, “thanks” in response. It was good enough for now he supposed.

“Why don’tcha take the morning to get cleaned up and then meet me in the dining hall for lunch. I’ll take ya on a tour of the castle.”

Komori agrees emphatically. His cousin offering a simple nod.

Realising the sun was getting high in the sky, Atsumu hurries back to the cavern. Wait till Osamu hears about this.

X

Osamu endures Atsumu’s whining with the same amount of grace he usually did, which was next to none. Instead bonking his twin on the head, before snatching the knapsack and taking off to explore the tunnels. Atsumu wants to go with but he’d already promised to meet Komori and Sakusa for lunch. Why’d he done that again? Oh right. _Manners_. Ugh.

Astumu sulks down to the dining hall. The only good part of the Itachiyama’s royal visit was that he was spared from his studies while they were here. He almost prefers the studies.

The hall’s empty when he arrives so he plops down in his usual seat. He waits a while, fidgeting in his chair and wondering what’s taking so long before the door opens, and Kita-san enters, zeroing in on him.

“Yer highness, yer late in retrieving yer guests. Komori-sama was getting worried.”

Atsumu opens his mouth to ask before realizing that the royals wouldn’t know where to find the dining hall. And since he’d invited them, he’d need to go and pick them up from their rooms. Shit.

Kita levels him with an unimpressed look. “Surely yer highness wouldn’t be so rude as ta make his guests find their own way?”

“Of course not, I was just about ta go.”

Kita wasn’t having it. “Then ya’d better hurry, their highnesses are waiting.”

Atsumu quickly leaves. In his defence he wasn’t used to people not knowing their way around and the royals had found the courtyard just fine, so it slipped his mind that he needs to fetch them. This babysitting thing really wasn’t for him.

Reaching Komori’s door, he pats himself down and does his best not to look like he’d run all the way there.

Atsumu knocks, a voice calling for him to enter.

“Hey sorry about being late I was—”

He cuts off, seeing that Komori wasn’t alone in the room.

Both Sakusa and the lady from the carriage were present as well. Shoot, he’d gone to Komori’s room first to put off dealing with Sakusa as long as possible and now he’s also made a fool of himself in front of the lady, whose name he still didn’t know.

“S-sorry, didn’t expect everyone to be here, and umm—” He looks at the lady helplessly and she takes the hint.

“Oh sorry, I suppose I didn’t properly introduce myself yesterday. My name is Sakusa Chiharu, first born of the Sakusa royal family and heir to the throne. It’s nice to officially meet you, prince Atsumu.”

“Just Atsumu is fine,” he says, cheeks heating up in spite of himself.

The only other females to have a significant role in his life were his nanny and granny Kita, and neither could compare to this lady, who exuded power and elegance with every breath and movement. Sakusa was glaring at him. Atsumu was beginning to think that was just his default expression.

Lady Sakusa smiles warmly, and Atsumu can’t help retuning it.

“Kiyoomi says you’re taking them to eat, do you mind if I tag along?”

“S-sure! We’re going now.”

Atsumu leads the three, pointing out things of interests as they go along. He figures he might as well start the tour early, while Lady Sakusa is with them. He doubts his father would have taken the time to show her around. Komori and Lady Sakusa indulge him by asking questions.

As a result, it takes almost half an hour before reaching the dining room and Atsumu’s stomach begins growling.

He’s relieved that his father usually takes lunch in his office, since having to deal with all of them at once would be too much for him.

The meal passes pleasantly, Lady Sakusa and Komori making for good conversation. Sakusa wrinkling his nose every time Atsumu forgets to swallow before speaking. He knows he’s expected to get along with his fiancé but how is he supposed to when the guy barely speaks to him? Admittedly, his teasing probably didn’t help but the grump was asking for it.

X

After lunch Atsumu continues with the tour, taking them to the library, the ballroom, the gardens and even his father’s study.

“This is where dad spends most of the day locked up. Though it’s better not ta disturb him unless it’s really important.”

Just as he finishes saying that, the door opens, revealing the king in full glory. Atsumu couldn’t fully supress a flinch, one that Lady Sakusa caught.

“I thought I heard yer voice, Atsumu. Guiding our guests around I see.”

“Yes father, sorry fer bothering ya.”

“It’s all right, its only proper I assist our guests as well.”

The king turns to lady Sakusa. “I trust that Atsumu has been doing a proper job of keeping ya company?”

Atsumu bites his lip, wondering if the lady would out him for being late earlier, but she only nods.

“Yes, your highness, he’s done a splendid job. I’m grateful for the help in finding my way around and Atsumu has been nothing but cordially.”

“Is that so? I’m glad ta hear.” He shoots Atsumu one more look before continuing. “I’m afraid I must return to my work. But please let me know if ya need anything.”

The king shuts the door and Atsumu breathes a sigh of relief. It wasn’t that he didn’t like his father, but the man’s presence brought a lot of pressure that he could do without. Lady Sakusa stares at the door, lips pursed and Atsumu worries that he’s done something to upset her.

He quickly moves on with the tour, hoping to put his guests in a better mood with the next destination, which was his personal favourite. Though it may not seem all that glamourous to others - and his father wouldn’t be happy since, “royalty don’t belong in the kitchens Atsumu.”- he thought maybe the Itachiyama royals might enjoy the cozy feeling that Atsumu always felt from being there.

“Atsumu! I haven’t seen ya here in a while, was worried that someone might have kidnapped ya finally.”

“Hey! Don’t imagine me getting kidnapped Gin! Ya know ya’d get bored without me to brighten yer day.”

Ginjima laughs, the silver haired boy was the same age as Atsumu and came to the castle with his mother at the age of six. Atsumu first encountered him when sneaking into the kitchen for some extra snacks that Osamu forced him to get. His brother was sick at the time and had decided that gave him the right to act like a baby and drive Atsumu crazy.

Unfortunately, he didn’t have much time to sneak down to the kitchen to talk lately. Ginjima always made him feel welcome, treating him like a friend.

“That ya do, I was just thinking that it was too quiet around here.” He then notices the newcomers, taking in the fancy dress and swiftly bowing.

“Gin, these are our guests from Itachiyama, treat them better than ya treat me would ya?”

“Of course, yer highness, I’m sure they deserve it more.”

“Oi, yer hurting my heart here!”

The three guests watch in bewilderment as a kitchen boy speaks rather disrespectfully to the prince without being reprimanded. Atsumu wonders if they have any friends among their staff or if it was considered a felony of some sort. Then again, Atsumu knew he was a bit strange as far as princes go. Usually royals would never deign to set foot in the kitchens let alone make friends with the staff.

“Here’s the last place I wanted to show ya today, if ya need anymore help finding places you can ask any of the staff,” Atsumu says. “If ya need any extra snacks outside dinner or ya miss a meal, Gin’s down here most of the day and would be glad ta help.”

Ginjima nods.

Sakusa is looking around with more interest than Atsumu’d seen all day and he feels a deep-seated satisfaction that he’d made the right call bringing them here. Komori and Lady Sakusa thank him for the tour before leaving, insisting that they can make it back to their rooms just fine. Sakusa has taken an interest in the stove and was asking the head chef some questions.

Atsumu sits at the table, relaxing in the bustling atmosphere of the kitchen as the staff clean up and prepare to serve dinner later in the evening.

“The hell ya doing ya idiot!”

The sudden yell startles Atsumu and he turns to see one of the chefs snarling at a younger staff member, who was trembling and withdrawing in on herself. The alpha was big and burly and was currently swinging around a butcher knife in anger, as he pointed at what looks to be a dissected fish on the counter.

“How hard can it possibly be to debone a freaking fish?! Aoi just showed ya yesterday!”

Another worker, possibly Aoi, steps closer, weary of the knife still in the chef’s enraged grip.

“O-oi Fuyu-san, do ya hafta do this now, the prince is—”

At the word ‘prince’ the chef stiffens, swinging away from the poor girl towards Atsumu’s direction.

Which would have been fine.

_Should_ have been fine.

If not for the fact that the kitchen was already hot on most days due to the stoves. Add in the summer heat and hard work having many of the staff sweating bullets and the chef still had the knife in his hand. Until he didn’t.

Atsumu couldn’t say exactly what happened next. One second, he was watching the argument, Gin by his side, and the next there was a butcher knife in front of his face.

He stared at it. Nonsensically marvelling at how time must have stopped before his senses slowly began emerging, as if from underwater and the sound of screaming registered in his ears.

Someone yanks harshly on his clothes, pulling him from the chair.

The scent of almond suddenly the only thing he could smell. What the heck? Did someone dump barrels of them in here?

There was an indistinct murmuring in his ear that his brain registered as words, but for the life of him, he couldn’t distinguish what they were. It felt like he’d entered some sort of time warp, where minutes passed like hours and movement felt like an impossible task.

Then it was all gone.

“Atsumu! Atsumu! Are ya all right?! Please answer me!”

“Shit, the king will murder all of us when he finds out about this!”

“D-do we have ta tell him? The prince seems fine.”

“Ya call that fine! Fuyu-san almost took his head off!”

“It was an accident!”

“Right, well I’ll leave it ta ya to tell his majesty that!”

“N-no way!”

“Atsumu.”

That voice…it was different. Commanding and calmer than any of the other one’s flying around the kitchen at the moment. He blinks and is faced with the darkest eyes he’s ever seen, two black holes that seemed to draw him into their orbit. Helpless. The eyes seem to glow under the low kitchen light.

“Miya, you’re okay. I stopped it. You’re not hurt.”

Atsumu looks at him and then over to where he’d been sitting, the butcher knife still there, suspended, as if the force of gravity no longer applied to it.

What…

Sakusa also looks over, eyes dimming, and the knife clatters to the ground.

Atsumu stares at other prince in awe. Did he…was that…Sakusa’s doing?

Ginjima, who was still holding onto his clothes and was most likely the one who yanked him off the chair, interjects. “I-I’ll get his highness back to his room. Thank you, sir.”

“No,” Sakusa says. “Take him to the infirmary, he’s still in shock and the doctor should have something to help.”

Ginjima didn’t challenge him, tugging Atsumu along before he could say anything. The prince threw one last look over his shoulder as he was led away, Sakusa meets his eyes and for the first time since arriving, didn’t look annoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more info I thought was necessary:  
> Although only omegas are born with magic, alphas and betas can still use items that have already been imbued with magic (talismans/charms). Skilled omegas can make a large profit selling these items. These magical items are convenient for everyday life and have become ingrained in society.

Atsumu refuses to stay in the infirmary any longer despite the doctor’s and Ginjima’s protests. Kita and granny Kita had caught wind of what happened and come to check on him, but even their presence wouldn’t persuade the prince to stay the night. It wasn’t like he was actually hurt after all and his brother would worry if he didn’t return. Not that he could tell the worried staff that.

“I already told ya! There’s no need ta stay here, I’m not gonna die from a little bit of surprise!”

“Little bit of surprise? Atsumu ya almost got skewered!” Ginjima protests.

“Well I didn’t, did I? I’m fine!”

Kita says, “It Is fortunate that the Itachiyama prince stayed with you. His magic skill is really formidable. I doubt many other omegas his age would have been able to halt the knife.”

And there it was, the thing Atsumu had put off thinking about.

He knew in his head that Sakusa was an omega and that being an omega meant you are capable of wielding magic naturally. But knowing that fact and seeing it in action were two different things.

Although Inarizaki was in no way devoid of omegas, few of them work at the palace.

He’d heard some of the beta maids speak in hushed whispers about how the king deliberately made it harder for omegas to enter into his service. Some bolder ones even claiming that the king hated omegas.

Atsumu knew his father wasn’t fond of the Itachiyama omegas but did that translate to his own people as well? He knows his parents were both alphas. His mother being know as a great warrior, with elaborate hangings of her victories hung on the palace walls.

But Atsumu hadn’t seen any depictions of his omega ancestors in the castle. Maybe because there weren’t any?

Was it possible that the Inarizaki line consisted of only alphas and betas? Atsumu scrambles to remember anything about an omega ancestor in granny Kita’s lessons, but nothing comes to mind. It probably wasn’t the time to think about it anyway. He now has a more pressing issue to worry about…

“Now I gotta say thanks ta Omi-kun.”

Ginjima raises an eyebrow. “Ya could sound a little more grateful ya know.”

Atsumu huffs, moving off the infirmary bed, ignoring the doctor’s protests.

“I know, but it’d be easier if I didn’t know that the smug bastard is gonna hold it over my head for the rest of my life.”

“He’s not you, Atsumu.” Ginjima points out. Why was he friends with this guy again? Why was everyone he knew such backstabbers?

“Shut up Gin.”

Kita clears his throat. “Yer highness, for now ya should rest. Ya can speak to prince Sakusa in the morning.”

Atsumu reluctantly agrees and after another hour of cajoling he finally convinces them that he’ll be fine resting in his room.

X

By the time Atsumu makes it back, he’s almost tempted to collapse on his giant bed instead of heading down to the cavern. But doing so would make his previous efforts pointless, so he pushes himself to take the long walk down.

Osamu is already there, looking cleaner than he expected after spending the day in the tunnels. He must have somehow snuck into the baths without anyone knowing.

Osamu smirks at him. “Have fun with Sakusa?”

Atsumu huffs. “Sure, if fun’s what ya want ta call it.”

“Well I had fun, ya’ll never guess where one of those tunnels leads ta Tsumu! This is gonna make my life so much better.”

Atsumu groans as he slumps into Osamu’s bed. “Sure they’ll make yer life better, meanwhile I almost died today.”

Osamu rolls his eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic Tsumu. I’m sure the prince isn’t that bad.”

“First of all, _ya he is_ , and second, I wasn’t talking about him.”

Osamu examines him, expression shifting to concern. Atsumu hates seeing it.

“What do ya mean by that?”

Atsumu hesitates.

Normally he wouldn’t hold back from telling his brother everything about his day. But in this case his conscious prods at him to keep the kitchen incident to himself. Telling Osamu would only unnecessarily worry the younger twin and Atsumu may have been an asshole, but he also cares deeply for him.

“It’s nothing Samu, yer right.”

Osamu only got more suspicious after that. It was rare that Atsumu admitted to not being fine, but to admit that Osamu was right for once? That was a red flag if he’d ever seen one.

Osamu pounces on his twin, ready to wrestle him into submission.

“Oi! Cut it out crazy!”

“Not till ya tell me what happened!”

“I told ya it was nothing!”

“As if I’d buy that! I’m yer twin idiot!”

“So?! I’M NOT LYING!”

“About what?” Osamu manages to get his brother in a head lock. He’d always been the stronger of the two and he was taking full advantage of that now.

“Let go ya scurb!”

“Yer the scrub here loser, now tell me.”

“It’s none of yer business!”

“So something did happen then!”

Shit. Why was he never able to hide stuff from Osamu? He wasn’t about to concede so easy though.

“Nothing happened.”

“Yer such a liar Tsumu.”

Osamu traps his twin on the bed. Atsumu squirming to get out of the bear hug he’s been forced into.

“I’m telling ya its nothing, now get off.”

Osamu stares at him. “Fine, but don’t think this is the last we talk about this Tsumu.”

Atsumu grumbles, turning on his side after his twin finally releases him, and pretending to fall asleep.

Osamu sighs, sifting down to the other side. There’s silence and Atsumu wonders if his twin has actually fallen asleep.

He’s about to check before stopping at the sound of a whisper, so airy that he almost thinks he’s imagining it.

“I wish ya’d understand that ya can rely on me too ya know. I know I can’t help much with yer lessons, or yer royal duties, but I’m still here fer ya. Please don’t shut me out, I can’t take that.”

Atsumu didn’t know how to respond, he didn’t think Osamu was expecting an answer either. The fog in his head increasing and sleep banging at his door.

He knows that Osamu has enough to worry about already. He wants to be able to protect him from this, even though he can’t protect him from anything else. Not his father’s neglect, not the curse, not the prophecy, not anything else.

As he drifts, Atsumu’s mind reflects on the kitchen incident more thoroughly. His mind taunting him with what would have happened if he’d been hit by the knife. Conjuring up the image of Osamu waiting for him in the cavern restlessly. Waiting and waiting and waiting. Not knowing that he wouldn’t be seeing his brother again, having no one to come and tell him, to comfort him. No one to brings snacks.

What would father have done with Osamu if Atsumu died?

What if he really couldn’t live out the 21 years the curse allotted them?

X

Atsumu startles awake, not realising he’d fallen asleep. Osamu was sprawled out beside him, his scent calm.

As Atsumu stares at his twin, the one constant in his world, the one who shares his fate, he realizes one fundamental truth. One he’s subconsciously avoided till yesterday’s events brought it to the forefront, forcing him to confront it.

“I don’t wanna die like that.”

He didn’t want to have a set date on his life. He didn’t want to be robbed of his life in a manner so cold and calculating because some bozo was mad about what his ancestor had done. He wanted to live out his life to a natural conclusion, the way others got to. He wanted to be an 80-year-old geezer still bickering with Osamu on their sick beds.

Having the knowledge at nine years old that your life was already almost half over, it was too much, too much. But it wasn’t going to stop him.

He was going to fulfil the promise he made to the stars and he was going to find a way around the black mark that was slowly consuming them. He was going to be an old man someday, spending as much time as possible with the people that mattered to him.

He wouldn’t be satisfied with only 21 years anymore.

And with the torch light glowing in the cavern and his brother’s quiet breathing permeating the cold stone walls, Atsumu began planning.

X

The scratching of a quill against paper wakes Osamu. His brain screeching in protest that he should just go back to sleep and ignore it, but he fought it. He wasn’t used to hearing that sound so early in the morning, his internal clock insisting that it was still nap time.

He peers over to find his bother sitting at the desk, quill flying furiously across the paper, with books strewn around him. What on earth?

“I thought ya didn’t have lessons because Sakusa’s visiting.”

“Good morning ta ya too Samu,” Atsumu says, without taking his eyes off the page. “This isn’t for granny’s lessons though.”

Osamu was bewildered. His brother doing work outside of granny’s lessons? _Voluntarily_?

The conversation from yesterday comes back to him. Osamu should have pushed harder for an answer. It was clear his brother was beginning to go crazy.

“What the heck are ya even writing about? And don’tcha have ta go see the prince soon?”

“Omi-kun can wait a little, I don’t have ta see him until lunch.”

“But what if Kita-san starts wondering where ya are? Yer always complaining about how scary he is.”

Osamu has never actually seen Kita in person but Atsumu has given enough description over the last few years to convince him that Kita must be one intimidating mountain of a man to scare his fearless sibling like that.

“Kita-san won’t be able ta pass the spells I put on the door anyway, it’ll be fine.”

Atsumu stops briefly, only to grab another book from the pile he’d dumped onto the table. He must have gone to the library before dawn, since Osamu was certain they didn’t have that many books lying around last night.

“I’m hungry anyways, get some breakfast would ya?”

“In a minute Samu, I gotta finish this first.”

Osamu was becoming increasingly alarmed. First his brother is willingly doing work in the morning, and then he proceeds to prioritize writing over food. _Nothing_ should come before food in his opinion. He extracts himself from the blankets, slinking over to Atsumu and peering over his shoulder to read what he was writing.

“It can be deduced that one could overwrite a simple spell by taking it back to the—”

Suddenly a hand obscures his vision. Atsumu stops writing and moves the papers into the desk draw.

“Are ya doing a lesson about spells?”

His brother shrugs. “Something like that.”

“Ooohh, is it cause Sakusa is omega?”

“Yeah, that’s part of it.”

Osamu wants to ask about the other parts, but he knows his brother would refuse to answer. If he wanted Osamu to know he would straight out tell him. Not that Osamu cares much if his brother wants him to know, he’s going to find out anyways.

Osamu’s stomach growls at him, reminding him of a more pressing issue. Atsumu rolls his eyes. “I swear all ya think about is food.”

“It’s better than having ta think about yer ugly mug.”

“We’re twins, ya dolt!”

“Oh sorry, I meant yer ugly heart, my bad.”

Atsumu kicks him lightly in the shin. Osamu doesn’t mind, since at least it proves his brother hasn’t been replaced by an alien. He’d begun to worry that it was possible with the weird things he’s been doing. Like say, _going to the library at the crack of dawn._ For _schoolwork_.

The two bicker for a bit before Atsumu throws his hands in the air, defeated. “Fine, fine, fine, I’m going ta get yer stupid breakfast!”

“And lunch, and dinner and afternoon snack.”

“Stop asking fer the bloody world Samu.”

Atsumu scowls, grabbing his knapsack and walking back to his room. Osamu waits patiently till he’s out of sight before descending on the books he’d left. They were mostly about magic. Ones about healing magic and reversing accidental spells. That was understandable, since his fiancé’s sister was said to have extremely powerful healing magic.

What was more confusing were the genealogy books. Atsumu had always been vocal about how much he didn’t care about his ancestors. Osamu couldn’t blame him, since it was their fault he was in this situation. So why was he now going so far as to not only read their history but even take notes?

Osamu was tempted to dig out said notes and go through them, just to see what Atsumu deemed important enough to copy down. But something stopped him. Some lingering weariness that insisted ignorance was bliss, that he had enough to worry about already.

His hand rests on the drawer, trying to find the nerve to open it. To figure out what was going on with his brother. Atsumu wouldn’t be back for at least another half hour, longer if his friend Gin was in the kitchen. Atsumu had told him about Gin as well, and yet Osamu could only imagine what he looked like. He didn’t know. Couldn’t bring up the correct image in his mind’s eye of a person he hadn’t seen face to face before.

Osamu takes his hand away.

He would figure out what was going on with Atsumu one way or the other. But for now…he wants to see them, the faces he didn’t know, he wanted to grasp what was never supposed to be his according to their father.

His mind wanders to his discovery in the tunnels yesterday, one he didn’t get the chance to share with Atsumu yet. Maybe it was better that way. Maybe he could surprise his twin in a different way.

Osamu looks at the books again, his brain feeling like mush from all the thinking he wasn’t used to. Osamu preferred to chill and go with the flow. He didn’t like getting upset about petty things the way Atsumu’s dramatic ass did. He just wants to live his life the best he could. And yet, the itch for more sometimes appeared. Making him yearn for things he didn’t have.

Osamu turns back to the tunnel. He wants to make it happen. And now he had a way to do so. He just has to not get caught.

X

Atsumu was heading to the courtyard after giving his brother his rations for the day. Osamu was acting a little odd when he returned and surprisingly didn’t press him about their earlier conversation, instead heading straight to the tunnels.

Atsumu had breakfast in the kitchen and managed to wheedle Ginjima into getting him some umeboshi. Not because he was trying to be nice to Sakusa or anything, and definitely not because he owes him from saving him… okay maybe it was exactly that reason, though no one would ever get it out of him. He just didn’t like being in debt to anyone okay.

The sound of swords clashing was long since familiar to him and he looks out to the training grounds to find his target.

Sakusa was currently engaged in a bout with the sword instructor that would soon be teaching Atsumu as well. The prince couldn’t help feeling annoyed. It felt like he was losing before he even started.

Komori was on the sidelines watching. Atsumu sneaks towards him. The mischievous part of him hoping to make the boy jump.

In an unnecessarily loud voice he says, “Looking pretty good there ain’t they.”

Komori jumps but so does his sword, going from resting at his side to under Atsumu’s chin in the blink of an eye. _Yeesh,_ what was with him and near death by blades recently.

Komori’s eyes widen and he quickly removes the training sword.

“Prince Atsumu, I’m sorry. You startled me!”

“Do you have a death wish idiot.” It was Atsumu’s turn to jump as Sakusa appears beside him, looking less than impressed with Atsumu’s lack of survival skills.

“Didn’t your sword instructor teach you never to startle someone holding a weapon?”

Atsumu’s ears burn. “I know that! Besides I haven’t had any sword lessons yet!”

This surprises the foreign royals, and they exchange an unreadable look. Komori then turns to him curiously.

“Doesn’t your father have someone to teach you? Kiyoomi and I both started learning at six.”

Six?! Were their parents crazy or something?

He wasn’t sure what look was on his face, but it was enough to offend Sakusa as he scoffs disdainfully. “My father knows that starting early is essential, he started at six too. Learning to defend yourself early is key.”

“Defend yerself from what?” Another unreadable look, ugh, Atsumu wants to bury himself in the ground.

“We can help teach you if you want,” Komori offers, ever helpful.

Atsumu is tempted, but he knows what his father would do if he found out he started early without permission. He shivers.

“Nah, its okay I actually came out to give ya something.”

He pulls the umeboshi from his pack and shoves it in Sakusa’s direction, refusing to make eye contact. “Here, fer yesterday.”

Sakusa takes the package from his hands and he suppresses a sigh of relief, he was already giving up his dignity here by playing maid, he couldn’t stand it if the foreign prince made fun of him now.

To his surprise, Sakusa doesn’t make any further comment, instead staring at the package. Komori looks back and forth between the two, something uncomfortably knowing in his eyes.

“Does this mean you’re friends now?”

Both princes splutter indignantly and Komori laughs. Atsumu makes eye contact with Sakusa and finds it to be more comfortable than he expected. He didn’t know if Sakusa said anything about the kitchen incident to the others, though it was likely. For now, he contents himself with watching the prince enjoy his offer, sparkling black eyes included.

X

The rest of the week passes uneventfully, Atsumu and Sakusa are in a quiet truce. With the Itachiyama prince spending more time with Atsumu and Komori doing various activities. Atsumu brings them back to the library, pointing out the stories he likes to read. Surprised that Sakusa’s also read most of them. The two spending hours discussing and arguing about them. Komori trying and failing to act as a mediator before giving up and leaving them to it.

Atsumu finds himself actually enjoying their spats. Sakusa was funny, in a blunt jerk kinda way and Atsumu couldn’t help but continuously prod at him, only to get as good as he gave.

When not with the pair, Atsumu was scouring spell books, trying to learn as much as he can about how magic works. It was difficult, as a lot of the books used advanced terminology that his prepubescent brain was having trouble grasping. Its not like he had anyone who could help him and the one person he could ask without seeming suspicious knew even less about it than him.

Atsumu groans, bashing his head on the table in frustration. He knew he wouldn’t be able to find the answer that quickly, but he couldn’t help feeling impatient. It didn’t help that Osamu was more interested in the tunnels than studying with him and that Sakusa and Komori decided to spend the day with Lady Sakusa instead. Atsumu supposes he can go see Ginjima or even Kita but he couldn’t vent half his frustrations without putting himself and his brother at risk.

Eventually he can’t stand it anymore and gets up, leaving the cavern in favour of the gardens. They’re at their most beautiful in the summer. The tulips being his favourite. And when Sakusa asked why, Atsumu tells him they look pretty. Sakusa rolled his eyes and called him shallow.

Atsumu rests on the bench in the middle of the garden, behind him was a marble fountain that his father insisted was the staple of every garden. Atsumu didn’t disagree since it wasn’t like he’d seen any other garden. He gazes at the castle walls like if he focuses hard enough, he’d be able to see beyond them to the city he’d caught a mere glimpse of with Osamu.

Speaking of Osamu, Atsumu was starting to feel lonely with his twin’s adventures cutting into their already limited time together. He’s made no progress at figuring out how Osamu could travel outside without people questioning it. Afterall, if he’s spotted outside while Atsumu was seen within the castle, it wouldn’t take long before others put the pieces together.

So then…he pushed himself to think but his brain drew a blank. He barley resists the urge to scream in frustration as that would just attract the guards and make his life ten times harder.

He instead moves to bend beside a bed of yellow tulips swaying gently in the breeze.

“Guess who,” a voice says, just before a pair of hands come to cover his eyes. Atsumu shrieks and jumps, spinning around to face the intruder. It was a boy around his age, wearing what looked like a blanket fashioned into a hooded cape. The hood covering the person’s face.

Atsumu gawks as the intruder snickers. “Gotcha Tsumu! Ya should have seen yer face!”

That mocking laughter and the instinctive urge to brawl….it couldn’t be.

“ _Samu_? But _how_? _Where_? _What_?”

Osamu continues snickering. “From the tunnels idiot! I toldja I found a discovery, didn’t I?”

Before he can respond, the sound of hurrying footsteps reaches them. The clanking of armor making it clear who was coming. Shit.

Osamu pales. Freezing in place. Atsumu’s instincts telling him to hide. Whipping around frantically before grabbing his brother and yanking him toward some surrounding bushes and pushing him in, ignoring the hissing as the branches scrape Osamu.

“Yer highness!” The lead guard calls, slowing his gait as he finds no danger around Atsumu. “Are ya alright? We heard a scream.”  
  


Atsumu internally curses Osamu for landing him in this situation, scrambling to find a suitable explanation.

“Sorry, I just uh, I thought I saw something, turns out it was just a rabbit.” Really Atsumu? Really? Atsumu could practically hear Osamu face palming.

The guard didn’t look convinced, but didn’t seem keen on pressing the issue, thank heavens. Everyone knew the prince could be a little strange and over dramatic at times, such as the time when he was four and insisted that he was dying after accidently falling from a tree. Atsumu hates the reminder but at least it was helping in this situation.

The guard salutes, waving off the following soldiers before turning back to Atsumu. “If it would make ya feel better yer highness, I will take a look around the area to make sure nothing scary is around.”

“Y-ya don’t need ta!”

“It’s alright yer highness, its our job ta protect ya.”

“Really I’m fine!”

The guard just smiles, in that annoying way that some people smile at children when they’re not taking them seriously.

The man begins to investigate the garden and Atsumu does his best not to stare at the bush Osamu was hiding in, forehead becoming drenched in sweat.

The guard makes a show of looking everywhere. Atsumu was really starting to hate the condescending bastard.

As the man nears the bushes Atsumu’s heart becomes a drum, beating frantically in time with every step the guard gets closer. The man takes his sword to push aside the bushes and— “Prince Atsumu?”  
  


Both Atsumu and the guard whip around to find Komori standing there, looking unsure of what he’d just walked into.

Atsumu doesn’t hesitate to snatch the opportunity. “Komori! What are ya doing here?”

Komori looks between the guard - who’d straightened up to look at him - and Atsumu, who was sweating out all the water in his body.

“Ah, Kiyoomi and Chiharu-san wanted to stay inside and read so I decided to come outside by myself, I hope that’s alright!”

Atsumu laughs. “Of course it is! Say, why don’t we go to the courtyard together. Ya can show me some of yer swordplay!”

Atsumu addresses the guard. “Can ya come with us? I’d feel better if we didn’t have ta walk there without protection.”

The guard nods. “Of course, yer highness.”

As the three leave Atsumu takes a quick look back, only to see a glimpse of flying fabric.

X

“WHAT THE HELL WERE YA THINKING!”  
  


“Hello ta ya too, Tsumu.”

Atsumu fumes at his brother’s nonchalance, did he really not realise how close their asses were to being caught earlier?

“WHAT WERE YA EVEN DOING THERE? HOW’D YA EVEN GET OUT? DID SOMEONE SEE YA?”

Osamu scowls. “Stop yelling stupid, unless ya want the whole castle ta hear. And I already told ya, I used the tunnels.”

Atsumu blinks, his rage simmering as he processes the implication. “So one of those paths led ta the garden?”

“Not the garden exactly, but to a hidden room just outside of it, I came up through a hatch in the floor and saw ya outside. It was a pain opening the window though.”

Atsumu grudgingly admits that sounds pretty cool. When the Itachiyama royals leave, he’ll make it a priority to go into the tunnels himself. But for now…

“I still don’t forgive ya scrub, what would ya have done if the guard saw us?”

For the first time during their conversation Osamu looks guilty. “Sorry Tsumu, I guess the excitement got ta me. I was finally outside ya know? And the sun and everything…I just…”

Atsumu softens.

“Alright, just next time don’t go out while I’m there, and don’t talk ta anyone.” The older twin sighs. Looking around the cavern and comparing the torch light to the bright sunlight outside. It really just wasn’t the same.

The fragments of something stir in his head.

That night his dreams fill with darkness, as he struggles to find his way towards…something.


End file.
